Enter Metal Tails
by MechaSonic2
Summary: Basicly, a new mecha bot is made, Metal Tails, and RK is forced to give him a tour of Eggman Land. It's very short.


Enter Metal Tails  
  
Another nutty fic by me, MS2. It's very short.  
  
This takes place after a crazy chat where a Metal Tails was made for my friend Digi, who felt left out because I had Metal Sonic and Stilla had RK XD  
  
So, this is what happens as MT gets situated in Eggman Land...  
  
Here we go! XD  
  
----  
  
Metal Knuckles (or Robo Knux, as he'd rather be called) walked down one of the many dull hallways in Eggman Land, as he had so many times before. He was in a sour mood as usual, just more than he normaly was; the new mecha bot got on his nerves and he had been called to the central control room by his 'Master', Dr. Eggman, most likely to do some petty errond... RK hated petty erronds. Metal Sonic always got all the fun jobs...  
  
The crimson robot got to the room he was looking for and harshly punched in the access code on the pannel beside the door with his six-inch knux-claws; he had hands, but they were normaly retracted away and he used his claws for whatever he could as his hands were a bit awkward anyway. The doors slid open gracefuly and RK stepped in with his arms crossed as he stood before Dr. Eggman. "You called?"  
  
The large doctor nodded, "Yes. Go take Mecha-bot seven on a tour of the city."  
  
RK stared at Eggman incredulously, then looked to the robot kitsune that was staring in curiosity and awe at the security moniters in the room. "HIM?! You've got to be kidding. -I- took the last one, Metal Amy, on a tour; make Metal Sonic take this scrap heap."  
  
Eggman narrowed his eyes at at RK and didn't say anything for a while. Talking back and insulting his creations wasn't exactly safe. But Eggman had an annoying amount of patience.  
  
"Metal isn't available at the moment. I want you to do it."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet he's off capturing a city," he muttered mostly to himself, "Fine. I'll do it, but say please."  
  
Eggman scowled.  
  
"Kidding," RK saved himself. "Come on, MT."  
  
And with that, he turned and walked out of the room with a heavy step, Metal Tails flying after him via his twin tails, made after his organic counterpart's signature apendages.  
  
---  
  
"This is the entrance to the Final Egg," said RK in the bordest tone he could muster (it wasn't very hard to aquire) and waved a claw haphazardly at the entrance of the Final Egg, which was in the green-ish lit entrance room of the Mystic Ruins base. "There's alot more entrances littered throughout the base, you'll see them later. There's Silver Sonic, he came a year or so before Metal. Over here--"  
  
"Wait," Metal Tails interupted, "Which Metal? There are... four."  
  
"Metal Sonic. He came first, so he gets the nickname. Got it? Good," RK answered without even looking in MT's direction.  
  
He showed him everything there was to see in the room, then vaulted over the railing around the room and landed in the lower octogonal section below, rather than using the stares. MT looked down after his leader then flew down after him and watched him open the door. As it opened, it unvieled a long hall way. There was security cameras scattered about every 50 feet or so from one another, as well as various doors, some riddled with curious lables. A security robot manned each stretch of the hallways that snaked about the base, but that didn't stop them from looking dull and empty.  
  
They walked and flew along for quite a while, RK explaining what was behind the doors in a bored, tour guide-ish tone. Bordum was something Metal Tails wasn't capeable of yet and so took in everything that was said with quiet interest, rarely asking anything. They covered everything important and MT was introduced to Metal Amy. They coulden't possibly cover the whole entire city within a day, so RK promised, in monotone, a map MT could download over night.  
  
RK dragged himself over to a bit different looking down and ordered an elevator to their level. He 'sighed' and leaned against the wall, waiting. He was weary in an exasperated way.  
  
"What are you doing?" the robot fox asked.  
  
"We're going on the elevator to the floor where our living quarters are at," RK answered at a low, almost snappy, tone.  
  
"Oh," Metal Tails tilted his head to the side a bit. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was silence untill the elevator lowered and opened with a'ding'. The two robots walked in and RK poked the button labled with the floor he wanted to go to. More silence followed and the elevator dinged again, indicating that they had arived. They stepped out and RK walked strait for a door that was no different from the others except that above it was stenciled in medium font: 'M-B S'. MT tried to guess what it ment, but figured he'd learn when he recieved the map.  
  
RK punched the last number on the security pad and as the four door segments slid open, a plush doll floated out. It was in resemblence to Tails as MT was and it was hanging from a red gem on its head. RK glared at it as it floated by; it was one of the few things that 'disturbed' him.  
  
MT's eyes flickered. "Who's this?"  
  
"You're forefather... Tails Doll, that is."  
  
"You don't seem to like him very much."  
  
" ... Uh huh. You can add it to that list."  
  
MT paused for a moment. "Which makes: Fangirls and Tails Doll."  
  
"Yes."  
  
And with that, RK disapeared into the room.  
  
-Endness- 


End file.
